


teakettle love

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Décimo Andar
Genre: AlcantaraObjetos, Décimo Andar - Freeform, Fluffy Angst, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by song, Other, Songfic, angsty fluff, soft angst, the national
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17306000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Cenas domésticas, ausência e um infeliz acidente.





	teakettle love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nobody else will be there](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446615) by julinhodavan. 



> Uma prequel (spin-off?) inspirada por Nobody else will be there, dessa pessoa fabulosa que é craque Paulie (@julinhodavan/sprinterkombis). 
> 
> Tudo pode fazer parte de um plano elaborado em vinte e três partes para obrigar mais pessoas a conhecerem músicas de The National. Ou não. 
> 
> Personagens humanos pertencem à Quase, apenas os sequestrei por alguns momentos. Os personagens objetos foram selecionados após um longo e exaustivo casting, para garantir a qualidade da produção literária alternativa aqui apresentada. 
> 
> Título da canção maravilhosa "Born to Beg", de The National.

\- Ele tá ocupado ainda, Willie. 

\- Tá, tenta mais tarde de novo - disse o presidente dos objetos para o Telefone. 

Quando Jorginho de Alcântara estava em fase de edição e montagem de um filme era quase impossível falar com ele. Esse filme em particular ocupava todo o tempo disponível do produtor - afinal, um remake de Aquaman com atores globais não era algo que se fazia todos os dias. Foram semanas de filmagens complicadas e atores fazendo cada vez mais exigências. O prazo estourou. Dois novos dublês tiveram que ser encontrados às pressas porque os que costumavam trabalhar nos filmes da Empresa estavam na Argentina. Holanda tinha sido atacado por um golfinho. Era visível que Jorginho estava estressado e sobrecarregado.

Por mais que se encontrassem pelo menos para tomar um café todas as manhãs, Willie sentia falta de se esbarrarem no corredor. De almoços e jantares sempre na companhia dele. De assistirem aos clássicos do Brasileirão juntinhos, comentando os lances como profissionais. Sentia falta das mãos quentes do namorado aquecendo as suas. 

\- Willie, tá tudo bem? - perguntou a Xícara, suavemente.

\- Tá tudo bem - respondeu ele - E com você?

\- Eu tô me acostumando com a sensação.

 

…

 

A Xícara, assim como suas outras cinco irmãs, ainda era nova no apartamento do produtor (que agora também era ocupado por um presidente dos objetos). Durante a mudança de Willie para o novo lar, Jorginho mencionou que queria apresentá-lo para a mãe (enchendo o coração dele de uma ternura quase dolorosa); apesar do óbvio nervosismo do produtor, tudo correra bem, e a senhorinha presenteou o casal com um lindo aparelho de chá de seis xícaras, cada uma com seu pires pintado a mão, bule e açucareiro combinando e seis colherinhas.  Willie ficou encantado com o simpático grupinho e passou a tomar chás com mais frequência, como uma forma de se aproximar daqueles objetos. O Bule era um galanteador, que estava sempre fazendo elogios rasgados ao Açucareiro, e era um grande fã de jazz. O Açucareiro era tímido e não falava muito, mas sempre cumprimentava Willie educadamente. As Xícaras todas tinham um sabor preferido de chá, e ele procurava respeitar essas preferências - afinal, gostava mais de ouvir as damas de porcelana se deliciando com chás de flores e frutas que da bebida. Todos lhe faziam companhia nas noites em que o produtor não estava por perto, e já se tratavam como velhos amigos quando o acidente aconteceu. 

O presidente dos objetos estava lavando a louça. Uma das xícaras escorregou de suas mãos, esbarrando em uma panela, e um gemido de dor baixinho o assustou. A asa da Xícara (que Willie havia apelidado de Lady Grey, de acordo com o chá preferido dela) estava trincada no topo, soltando-se parcialmente. 

\- Ei, fala comigo - disse o rapaz, o mais gentilmente possível - Como você tá se sentindo? 

\- Eu… eu não sei. Está...muito ruim? - perguntou a Xícara.

\- Não muito. Tem que prestar atenção pra ver. 

\- Você vai… me jogar fora? 

\- De jeito nenhum. 

Ter distraidamente danificado um de seus novos amigos o deixou triste. Queria contar para Jorginho - sabia que ele não ia se importar, que não ficaria bravo, mas sentia-se mal. Envergonhado. Mesmo que colasse a alça, a rachadura ficaria visível e dona Susana com certeza perceberia quando fosse visitar. Willie não sabia como ia lidar com o desagrado daquela que o aceitou como a um filho tão facilmente. 

Decidiu que não queria fazer nada sem contar ao namorado. Deixou a Xícara ferida em cima do balcão da cozinha, com a luz acesa e a companhia de seu fiel Pires. No dia seguinte a levaria consigo para a Empresa para mostrar ao produtor, que passaria mais aquela noite em claro no décimo andar. 

 

…

  
  


\- Willie, telefone pra você! 

\- Almoxarifado - informou o rapaz, brincando com os óculos distraidamente.

\- Oi amor.

\- Jorginhow! - Willie sorriu, feliz em finalmente conseguir falar com o namorado - Tava pensando em você agora. 

\- Coisa boa ou ruim? - quis saber o produtor.

\- Só pensando. 

\- Tá. Hoje tem festinha, viu? Não vai embora no final do expediente não. 

\- Você terminou o filme? 

\- Tô quase - Jorginho soava cansado - Mas já tá bem adiantado, não vou ficar trabalhando até tarde mais. 

\- Isso é bom - disse Willie, contente. 

\- Preciso ir atrás das bebidas, arrumar um gin decente dessa vez. Não esquece, ok? Fala pro Caderninho não te deixar esquecer. Quero você lá - insistiu o mais velho.

\- Não vou esquecer - prometeu o presidente dos objetos - Até mais tarde, Jorginhooww. 

\- Até mais, Willie. 


End file.
